The Jealous Mustang
by YuuMustang
Summary: Apparently the Colonel didn't enjoy his morning at all, especially with the absent of his lieutenant.


Hello everybody, it has been sometimes since my last update. Well, tons of things happened and i didn't have time to actually type anything at all. Luckily i had no school today so this is the produce of my spare time. It's like the longest thing i've every typed for a single chapter. It's a one-shot, but there's also sequel(s) for it. Anyway, enjoy the story :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. I dunno why i have to type this even though everybody has already known it so well.

----------------------------------------------------------------

There was something that had been bothering the Colonel since this morning. You wonder why? How foolish. Be more observant if you wanted to be listed as his subordinate.

Roy sighed again for the 30th time in a mere morning. Today the sky was too sunny for its own good. Ah, despite how much he hated the rain, Roy couldn't just bring himself to admit how much he wanted the rain to come, secretly hoped that once the rain came, it wouldn't leave till the end of today either. And you asked why? Perhaps the untouched cold cup of coffee on the Flame alchemist's desk could answer the question. And why it was left untouched? Coffee. It was the first thing the colonel would ever do before starting his day- a delicate savor of the hot coffee that was made just for him, by somebody who always come to the office earlier than anybody else, only so that she would have a right amount of time to brew the best coffee. Yes, that person was Roy Mustang's beloved 1st lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

So again you were wondering why the poor coffee was totally ignored? Again, how foolish. The way-too-obvious answer was because it was made and delivered by a certain 2nd lieutenant Jean Havoc. How could anybody expect the Flame Alchemist to actually consume something like that? To add more details (and spices as well), there was something in gray color. It was something that if could find easily once you looked at any encyclopedia available, preferably the latest version that only had just arrived in the 1st branch library- the Wikipedia. And that thing was spelled as 'A-S-H', according to that divined book of all book, it was described as 'a soft gray powder' that remains as a product of combustion. So, why the hell did that 'soft gray powder' land on his coffee? We might have to turn back to the Jean Havoc man again in order to find the answer. Yup, he was the culprit. Apparently the culprit made the coffee for his beloved superior officer while he was dozing off and resuming the too-good-to-forgo dream he had before the stupid alarm clock shooed it away. And to make the crime more serious, there was a long so-called cancer stick that was sticking haft-heartedly in the lieutenant's mouth. And case closed.

Roy looked at the now shivering cup one more time, with full of hatred. Please not to get the wrong idea. He indeed was mad at Havoc, but merely for a few second. From deep down, he did appreciate that blonde solider for being considerate enough. Either that or he purposely wanted to irritate Roy. Nah, that would never happen. It was only Roy himself knew the reason behind his early morning mood-swing.

Wow, seemed that you had been making progress. Keep up the good work and you might find yourself being promoted to a better rank, high enough to allow you stocking up coffee beans for the colonel. Yes, the missing present of 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was the main cause behind all these. And Roy knew where she was. Because it was him who gave Riza the order to be where she had to be now. And oh how wrong he was, and oh how much he regretted after asking her for the mission- escorting Barry the chopper to another hideout, since their current hideaway wasn't safe anymore, and Falman was on sudden leave for an unexpected wave of diarrhea. So to sum the whole scene up, Riza was with Barry alone. Barry- the mad chopper- who said he in love with his lieutenant and at the same time, so badly wanting to mince his lieutenant off. And, then, the troubled colonel flinched out of realization. He himself had sent them to a date.

.:.

From across the room, the staffs noticed a lofty column of flames, igniting blazingly in the middle of the sunny day. Those fearful eyes went wide in perfect synchronization with their mouths, unable to register what had gone wrong with the boss. Yet nobody had the guts to approach that deathly zone for inspection. Apparently, getting a double promotion while being killed in action didn't sound that bad. However, being barbequed to death sounded like the worst of the worst. And for what reason? "Oh, it's probably because I was stupid enough to approach my colonel while he was having some unknown issues." Well, now that definitely sounded retarded.

These coward people had then chose to ignore the whole scene, as if it was the brightest decision they had ever made without the help of their colonel.

.:.

The angry man grimaced as time passed slowly, as though it was mocking him. The man turned his chair around and gazing out the window. It was late afternoon by now. The lazy sun shone on his working desk, revealed a messy surface with everything scattering around, yet was all left untouched like a protected crime scene. He knew so well that he had piles of papers needed to be signed. But his babysitter wasn't here to threaten him, so why bother?

.:.

It was almost five. The colonel rose up and hurriedly exited the office. Havoc waved goodbye, which was ignored completely by the sulky man. The other staffs were blinking in confusion. Today was a very unusual day indeed. Havoc sighed with relief. At least he had gone through a day in hell's flame without losing his life! _Hmm… time to pack up and leave to see his new date!_ Havoc thought happily while his colleagues were also preparing to leave. Some laid their heads flat on the desks, disbelieved that they were actually survived.

.:.

Roy already had his casual clothes on, quickly heading to Riza's whereabouts. The flame alchemist found himself struggling from keeping himself cool while trying to be alert. He mentally scolded himself for losing temper just because of such trivial thing. _No, Riza is not trivial!!! I'm just worried about her. She's with a serial killer- Barry the Chopper, the one who also said he loves—Arg!!!_ Somehow Roy had his blood hit the boiling point again.

And for whoever thought he's in denial, they should start running now. Better yet disappear from this country as quick as possible, before the colonel actually got the time to put his beloved glove on. A good leader must worry about his subordinates, especially his right hand.

_Precisely. _Roy nodded to himself, satisfied with his own explanation, or excuse, whatever you call it. He was happy for now. At least he was able to calm down his ever-jumping heart. He continued to his destination. After a few turns, the house started to show itself. It was actually a small abandoned storehouse where madam Christmas- his foster mother- used to keep all her booze. He used to stay there for sometimes, too, when he was still a small little boy.

The state alchemist was actually getting nervous as he came nearer to the place. The man frowned, biting his lower lip as his pace quickened.

.:.

He stood by the front door, feeling stupid. He couldn't understand why his hand refused to turn that very doorknob and swing the door open. Or just knock the door, to be polite. Or just do whatever it was capable of; anything except shyly gluing itself inside his pocket like this. The colonel felt defeated as he was unable to command his own hand to do something so simple, and he blamed the lack of his lieutenant's coffee for all this.

Roy stood there for a few more minutes, wondering what had gone wrong with him. _Danm it. What's wrong with me now? Riza was inside the house with a mere skeleton. It won't be able to do anything to her accept… chopping her off. So why the heck won't I be hurried to get my ass up there to protect here? Why stand her like a stupid boy afraid being two-timed by his girlfriend?_ The colonel snapped. He shook his head violently, as if trying to fling all these thoughts out of his mind. He was thinking exceedingly way too much.

The man let out a heavy sigh, and start scratching his head. Perhaps what he needed right now is sometime to get his mind back to it healthy state. _Breath in, breath out. She was my precious staff and she might be in danger. _Roy thought while continuing with his breathing exercise. He felt like he was manipulating himself and wondered how long this stupid exercise would last.

Suddenly there was a click and the door swing open which made the guy jumped. "Good evening colonel, what are you doing outside of the house? Trying to catch attention?" Riza deadpanned. Roy clumsily got inside the house with his face still slightly pale. Again recovery time needed.

"Err… you know I was outside?" The man asked while scrutinizing the old calendar, which had a red circle mark in some certain date, noting: Roy-Boy's birthday. Ugh.

"I was upstairs, looking out of the window when I spotted you, sir."

"Where's Barry?" Oh how he hated that question. He hated himself more as his voice sounded like squeaking. "I need to ask him something." There he went, adding something just to get the whole situation sound less awkward.

"He was still upstairs, sir. I asked him to sit there and read newspaper while waiting. Let's get moving, then."

"Wa—I mean, wait." He didn't know why he slurred that out. He turned back facing the calendar again, turning the page slowly with his slightly shaking hand. The other months were even worse. There were full of 'Roy-Boy's coming home', 'Roy-Boy's new term starting', 'Roy-Boy' this and that. Now he couldn't figure out why he was so obsessed over this stupid calendar. It made him even more nervous.

"Is there anything you need to discuss with me, sir?" Riza's eyes were big they look like puppy's they made him feel like jelly. "Err… nothing. I just want to ask whether Barry had done anything inappropriate to you or not. But since you're standing here looking unscratched, I think I was just paranoid." He slowly dragging his legs now. It was better to move now than to keep looking at that pathetic calendar.

"Don't worry about me, sir. Barry seemed to be pretty nice and civil, despite the way he talks. I had my day rather interesting while being with him."

The colonel froze. _She was praising Barry. She was having a great time with Barry. _There was nothing else in his mind right now, except that message. _She was praising Barry. She was having a great time with Barry._

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Ah, nothing. I was just caught up with something else." Roy mumbled. The lieutenant's gently pat on his shoulder had woke him back to life, it also made him rather jumpy.

Was it him or the weather was indeed hotter than usual? Sweats started to form on his back, and he secretly wished his body smell was smart enough not to stink out, too. This evening he was hurried to come here fast that his favorite manly cologne was left forgotten in the drawer. It was probably laughing at him now, serving him right for daring to neglect its present. Not like he cared about it now. He was a flame alchemist, and he was supposed to be hot!

Decided that he would not let his dignity to slip any lower (and his smell, too), he insisted to go upstairs. Barry was there, looking hard at the chess arrangement as if he was a chess master. He looked up and found Roy was glaring at him, with burning eyes, to be more precise. "Yo", he said while raising his hand to wave at the colonel.

Roy smirked. _Trying to get my favor, huh? No matter how __nice __and __civil__ you are, I'll burn your ass up if you try to get __my__ Riza again. _He went over and sat in front of Barry. "How are you today? Getting any better at chess?"

"Nah, I can't even beat nee-chan. Do you have anything better for me to play?"

"Oh sorry, Barry. I was in a hurry today that I forgot to bring you anything." The colonel answered nonchalant. _Next time I'll make sure to get you a few grenade to blow you away from boredom, then. You freak._

Then there was awkward silence. And Barry hated silence. He was be in silent for such a long time in that laboratory until these daring human beings came to rescue him from such idle state. "Hey nee-chan, I'm bored. Let's continue our story…"

"Which one?"

"The one you were telling me before this guy came." Barry replied as he point his fat finger at Mustang. This small act made Roy's brain hit its boiling point.

He sat there, wearing those eyes of a dead fish. They were chatting excitingly about some recent opera, in which he was totally not interested at all. He rested his chin on his palm and looking out at the windows dully. The sun was setting, it was a romantic scene that romantic people would enjoy it so much, and here he was unromantically staring at that stupid sun while being forced to listen to the some stupid conversations between a wanted criminal and his lover. Wait, something was definitely wrong here. Roy rewound what he had just thought. A stupid sun: checked. The sun was stupid. Some stupid conversations: correct. Opera was rather lame unless he was watching it with his girlfriend. Wanted criminal: precisely. Barry was a criminal and undoubtedly wanted. His lover? Opps, he knew what was wrong now. Yet he couldn't understand why his heart beat so fast when he came across that common noun. Ok, he thought about his lover being with Barry the chopper. But in reality, it was Riza who was having a stupid conversation with that wanted criminal while the stupid sun was setting. Oh now he feeling like his skull was cracking as a pang of realization suddenly flashed at him. He felt like blacking out at this moment: Somehow he was having something to do with Riza. The colonel gulped as he came to the conclusion: He was in love with Riza, and it wasn't something that just newly occurred.

The colonel was so drown in thoughts that he didn't realize the conversations had ended long ago. He too, didn't realize that there was two pair of eyes staring at him. Again, another point that he failed to register: He was staring at Riza with his mouth hung opened. Apparently he wasn't very conscious either.

Roy was able to regain his consciousness only when he saw a delicate palm waving at him. He sat up straight, clap his face, pretending to be tired. He cleared his throat and spoke: "Oh sorry, it seems that I wasn't myself today. Perhaps the recent lack of sleep had started all this." He clarified, which in turn earned him a chuckle from Barry.

"Drooling over your girlfriend, aren't you, Roy-boy?"

"What?" Roy spat. Now he felt like exploding. Not only that freaking Barry snatched away his chance of being alone with Riza, he also had the gut to humiliate him in front of his girlfriend like this. _Barry, you are as good as death for now. _Roy stood up and pulled out his glove.

"Ok, stop it, you two." Riza's shout made both of them jump. "Colonel, please go back and rest, then. You still have work tomorrow, sir."

The colonel's eyes shot open out of sudden. "No, lieutenant. I'm taking this night shift, you are going back first. I can't let you alone with this monster."

"Hey buddy stop calling me that or I'll chop you." Barry talked with his cleaver pointing at Roy.

"Colonel, I tell you what, let's go home now."

"We can't. One of us have to be here, and it must be me. There's no way we can leave this monster here and you know that." The flame alchemist inwardly admitted that his heart skipped a beat when he mentioned 'monster'. Gladly Barry didn't seem to care one bit.

"I received a call from Falman this afternoon this morning saying that he had fully recovered and would be coming tonight. I guess he was on the way. So either we three stay here in peace, leaving Barry here by himself or you can go back first, Colonel." With exasperation, the lieutenant pointed out. She was tired and her colonel was too childish sometimes.

The tensed atmosphere was finally broken as the sound of door opening and slamming were heard. Then here came Falman with a stack of book so tall that his face was almost hidden under it. "Yo, how's everyone doing?" That was Falman's greeting as he dropped that sorry stack of book to the floor with one loud thud.

After a few exchanges of information, Riza said goodbye to Falman and Barry, while her superior reluctantly did the same, and Falman was left in the midst of confusion.

.:.

"You was indeed wasn't yourself today huh, Colonel?" Riza asked quietly while they were on the way back.

"I've told you, I was tired." The colonel answered flatly. He was blushing slightly, in which he found no reason why he was doing so.

"What made you so tired, sir? You was fine when I spoke to you yesterday." Again Riza inquired with her big eyes looking at him.

So again, awkwardly silient.

.:.

"Where are you going? Your house is down that route, sir."

"I know where my house is, lieutenant. I just want to send you off first. It's getting late for a lady to be walking around by herself."

"Sir, you was tired, you shouldn't strained yourself to much."

"Yes, I was tired but it is also my duty to protect my subordinate. Now that you know I'm tired, please don't protest and let me walk home." Roy ordered. He was grateful the darkness for its ability to hide his blushing cheeks away.

"Thank you so much, sir. I really appreciate that." Riza thanked him and they both kept quite until the lieutenant spoke again. "But I was quiet surprised for what you did back then, sir. Was you by any chance, getting jealous over Barry?"

"Lieu… lieutenant! What a thing you are asking me! Why should I be jea… jealous of that guy for?" Roy almost jumped. He one more time found himself struggling to maintain his coolness.

"I apologize for my reckless, sir."

"No… I mean… I was worry about your all safety, like I said… I just want… to protect you and that Barry is… errr… he's still a criminal, after all…" He stammered.

"So you're just doing it because it's your responsibility, is it right, sir?"

"Yes, it is."

"With no personal reason?"

He found it hard to answer this question, but he lied anyway. "No." He replied.

"Oh…"

_Is there a hint of disappointment in her word? No, it can not be. I was just paranoid. Riza was my metal-hearted lieutenant, she would never feel disappointed over something like this._

"What are you thinking, sir? You seem quite."

"Ah nothing. I was thinking about was to deal with Barry and everything."

"Barry?? Or your girlfriend?"

"Lieutenant, I'm still single and I thought you always know that!?!"

"I know it, sir. I'm sorry for that lame joke."

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, you joke?"

"What's wrong with you, sir? I'm a human I do joke and everything."

"Haha, I didn't mean it." _Yes!_ Roy praised himself. He was able to have normal conversation with his lieutenant again. "So… say, are you together with anybody?"

"What now, sir? You know I'm surrounded by all your men and I'm working to death, how can I seeing anyone else at this point of time?"

His heart was racing again. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say and there he was, getting his mouth completely shut. _Riza is single and she isn't seeing anybody at the moment!!! _His brain was in a daze and that was all it could scream about. And he didn't have the guts to ask Riza to be with him, he simply couldn't. He was afraid of the possibility of being turned off by her, and he would lose her forever. He felt useless.

"What makes you be so thoughtful in the middle of our conversation, colonel?"

"Arg… nothing… I'm sorry I didn't pay attention." He was scratching his head so hard he could feel his scalps started to fall apart.

.:.

The two didn't speak again until they reached Riza's house. "I guess that's all for today. Goodnight, sir, I thank you for walking me home."

Roy looked sad he didn't want to say goodbye so early. But guessing he had no reason to stay, he said goodbye to her and started to retreat.

"Wait, sir." Riza called back. "Let's go inside and have a drink. You probably haven't got your dinner yet, I reckon?"

"Oh that's very thoughtful of you, lieutenant. But I guess I should let you rest as well."

"Oh please sir, I insist." Riza smiled and he melted. She opened the door and let him in.

.:.

The cup full with hot tea was placed on the old wooden table. "Here you are, sir." Riza said and she sat across her colonel. "Thank you, lieutenant." He said while sipping the tea slowly.

"Please refer to me as Riza, sir. There's nobody around for such formality."

"Arg, ok. Riz…" Now he was doomed. He was nervous again yet he was forsaken all by himself dealing with him anxiety. Riza was right in front of him and he found no solution of shooing the blush away. He could hear his lieutenant giggled softly, "What you are being so shy for, sir? After several years knowing each other?"

"You said stop with the formality. Don't keep calling me sir, then." He mumbled, eyeing the cup of tea with great fascination.

"Ok then, Roy. Stop being so shy and start talking to me."

He gulped.

"Aww, Roy, you don't know how cute you are right know, with your face all red and everything."

Now he just want to drop death, instantly. She was teasing him! For sure she was teasing him! And with that his face even grew hotter.

"Ok, come down, Roy. You are not going to cry, aren't you?" Riza tilted her head. "Sorry, I was just joking. I have some food I made this morning, if you don't mind we can share it. What's your response, Roy?"

The alchemist relaxed. "Sure, thank." He whispered to the tea cup. At least the air was much lighter now.

.:.

They finished their supper for the night. Riza cleared the plates and came back with two other cups of tea. They sat their sipping their tea peacefully until she slurred out something that made him want to puke. "You like me, don't you."

And indeed the tea went into his mouth yet refused to go further, it was oozed all out again. "What was that, Riza?" He asked like he wasn't care, but his hands betrayed him anyway. They were shaking it made him feel difficult to put the cup down.

"So you do not, huh?" Riza pouted her lips and swayed slightly, and Roy went dumbfounded. _What??? I'm sure she was pouting at me!!! Riza pouts!! Oh God, what's going on now??? _

"No, I didn't mean that… I mean… I do… li- like you… no… arg…" Roy fidgeted. Apparently he was doing worse than a primary school kid in his first presentation- and Roy knew that.

Riza stood up, leaving Roy in puzzle. "Thanks a lot, sir. That's was pleasant to hear. Now I guess you soon head back and regain your energy for tomorrow."

"Wha-- what? That's all?"

"You looked pretty exhausted, sir."

Ok good. Now she thought he was a chicken and she tried to get rid off him. "But we should at least finish the conversation, right?"

"How would you like to close it, sir?" She asked while she was restocking the food to Hayate's bowl, sensing that there was a chance she wouldn't be able to get up early to feed him. There was only the sound of the dog's food bouncing in the bowl. Roy sighed. He was tired of his pathetic self. "Sorry, I'm incompetence."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight, lieutenant." He murmured in defeat. "You're really giving up, huh?" She smirked and he didn't say anything, just nodded quietly as he put his black jacket on.

Riza sighed and got close enough to the alchemist. He turned to face her in confusion and a moment ago his eyes went as big as a tennis ball and his face turned red like a tomato. Riza was kissing him. It took him a few second to realize what's happening and the man was back to his sharp self. He closed his eyes and began to kiss the girl back.

Their lips parted yet they can feel each other's lingering scents. There was a few shades of redness on Riza's cheeks, while the colonel looked like he was departing for lala land and could have a nosebleed in any moment.

"Please don't black out, colonel. I didn't know my kissing skill was that good."

"Oh not this, Riza." He slid down with hands covering his face. He finally got Riza by his side, in a way he least expected: lowing his dignity while raising the chance of Riza getting pity at him.

"So how do you feel now? Sill jealous of Barry?"

"No, not one bit."

And they shared another the kiss again, more passionate, and way too hot in the middle of the cold night.

(Owari)

Omake:

.:. The next morning .:.

"Ri- Riza…"

"What, Roy?" Riza asked sleepily. She opened her eyes slowly and yawn. Yes, giving food to Hayate in advance was indeed a good decision. Now she didn't think she'd have the energy to even feed herself. Too much energy lost for such a happening night.

"Come on, it's time to work soon. Please, hurry and dress yourself."

"Why are you so rush for, it's like 6 in the morning!"

"Lieutenant, I need you to go to my house and take another set of uniform for me, please. I can't walk around in that." He pointed at a messy mixture torn clothes with something sticky white. Ugh… he didn't want to think of why had his uniform gone into that state.

"Don't worry, sir. I have loads inside my wardrobe. Pick anything you like." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep again.

"Noooooo!!!!!"

(Omake ended.)

--------------------------------------------------------

How do you think about the story? Actually there was a sequel for this, called "Riza Hawkeye & the Jealous Mustang", which i posted it quiet sometime ago. It is considered a sequel but it's somewhat an independent story, actually. You can check it out in my profile. Please comment to let me know what you think about the story, thanks a lot :)

Hope to see you again soon,

Ja ne~


End file.
